Da Ramdon Wedding
by Dr. Hannah
Summary: Yup! Kuwabara and Yukina are getting MARRIED! Hiei, in a last-ditch effort, tells. BUT IT DOESN'T END THERE! Wait, Kurama in Jail? Koenma trying to sue? And what is SOAKU? well, ENJOY!
1. Da Wedding

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[OH YEAH!!! I have used this EXACT same disclaimer over 50!!!! Times now! ^.^]  
  
Genkai "How did I get dragged into this anyway?"  
  
Yukina "Excuse me?"  
  
Genkai "Oh, ahem, Anyway, we are here to witness the marriage of Yukina [InsertLastNameHereCauseIDon'tKnowIt] and Kazuma Kuwabara blah blah blah, you can tell. Moving on, if anyone besides me doesn't support this totally screw- I mean, hopefully happy marriage, THEY BETTER SAY SOMETHING NOW FOR ALL OUR SAKES!!!!!"   
  
Meanwhile, Hiei, on the floor, is being restrained by Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
Hiei "MMMMPHHH!!! Leggo!!! Mmmhp baka mmpphh!!! I'll MAKE SURE HE- MMMM!! Ow.  
  
Kurama "... Yusuke, was that necessary?"  
  
Yusuke "He had it coming. Anyway, h- OW!!!!! OWOWOWOWOW!!! #@$^!   
  
Kurama "hey all you confused readers out there! I just want to say that Yes, Hiei does have fangs. At least in this story."  
  
Hiei "*Gasps for air* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Genkai "Thank god I'm not the only here that's sane."  
  
Yusuke "HE !#%^& BIT ME!!!"   
  
Keiko "*SLAP* Yusuke! Don't swear!"  
  
Kurama "Anyway, he already bit me twice."  
  
Botan "HEY! We were counting on you guys to hold down Hiei long enough for them to get married! Without burning down the church of course."  
  
Hiei "NO WAY ARE YOU MARRYING MY SISTER!!!! ... Oops."  
  
Kurama "Well, I guess some good came out of this."  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara stare open-mouthed in shock.  
  
Yukina "S-s-sister?"  
  
...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"That was great shrimp!!"  
  
"Oh Hiei, you always make me laugh!"  
  
Oh now guess who is staring open-mouthed in shock.  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! I bet you guys never expected THIS!!! Well, did you read the summary?  
  
No, it's NOT OVER!!! But you better review if you wanna see the end of it! Please? Come on!!  
  
Warning, 3 more plot twists expected VERY soon.   
  
Yes, next chappie will be longer! ^.^ 


	2. A Dream?

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Hiei suddenly woke up in his bed.  
  
Hiei "AHHHH!! Oh, hey, it was a dream! YAY!!!!!  
  
...  
  
Wait, bed? I don't own a bed! Hey... THIS IS KURMAMA'S ROOM!!"  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke and Kurama burst through the door.  
  
Yusuke "^.^ HIEIIIII!! WAKE U- oh, nevermind."  
  
Hiei "Why am I here? Was it hailing again? I had the most messed up dream ever!"  
  
Kurama "Well, you're here because you "Fainted"" *glares at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke "Uhm, yeahhhh... what was your dream?"   
  
Hiei "Well, I was at that idiot's wedding! He was marrying my sister! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
...  
  
"Oh, no, don't tell me..."  
  
...  
  
Yusuke "Uhhh, hey! Look out the window!"   
  
Hiei looks out the window to see Kuwabara and Yukina in a shiny new car driving by, with a ribbon on top and a JUST MARRIED sign stuck on the back.  
  
"NOOO00ooo0oOoOo0O0oo0oOO0O!!!! WHYYYYYYYYY"  
  
Hiei looks back, only to see the door slam and hear panicked footsteps running down the hall.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Yusuke "Kurama, how many ways out of this house?!"  
  
Kurama "Calm down, I'm sure it won't come to th-"  
  
"YOU GUYS BETTER COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!"   
  
...  
  
"Back door! HURRY!!!"  
  
*BUHHHHHHHHOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!*  
  
Kurama "AHHHH! My house!!"  
  
Hiei has crashed down the wall and is charging towards Kuwabara's new car.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your view, Hiei never quite made it...  
  
[REVIEWS WOULD BE APPREITIATED!! And an ice pack for Hiei...]  
  
Thanks Cheeto. 


	3. Poor Hiei

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Hiei woke up on a bed. Again.  
  
Hiei "Ow, my head. Oh I better be dreaming."  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Kurama "But did you have to use your METAL bat?"  
  
Botan "Sorry, desperate times, desperate measures."  
  
Yusuke "I'm sure he's fine, actually, I'll go check now!"  
  
...  
  
Kurama "So? Go!"  
  
Yusuke "Uhm, uh, one of you should come with me, in case, you know, he tries to, uh." *Makes slicing motions.*  
  
Botan "Not me! I'm shouldn't even be here! Bye guys!"  
  
Kurama "*sigh* I'm sure he will forg-  
  
  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! IF THOSE 2 DRIVE BY AGAIN I'M GONNA [Censored for extreme swearing and violent threatening]"  
  
Outside...  
  
Yukina "Oh hi Botan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Botan "Uh, just visiting you guys, um, come on! I gotta great honeymoon place to show you guys!"  
  
Yukina "Oh wow! Thanks! Where?"  
  
Botan "NO TIME! FOLLOW ME! HURRY!!"  
  
Kuwabara "Uh, I guess..."  
  
Hiei watches them drive away from Kurama's room (Remember, he blew the wall away already)  
  
"Grrrrrrr... REVENGE WILL BE MINE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
(Yes, there is that Anime Fire in his already red eyes.)  
  
Downstairs...  
  
...  
  
"^.^; That can't be good!"  
  
". YA THINK!!!"  
  
Aww, Hiei needs a restraining order now. Meh, REVIEW!! ^.^ 


	4. Drive Kuwabara, DRIVE!

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Yeah HA!!! 3 chappies in less than 30 mins! Too bad I can't seem to post them now. Stupid internet cables.]  
  
As the car yet again drives by, Hiei pounces on it, only to be pulled back and falls flat on his face.  
  
Yusuke "Phew, grabbed him just in time."  
  
Kurama shoves Hiei out of the way and waves innocently at Yukina and Kuwabara.  
  
Outside...  
  
Yukina "Uh, Botan? Why is half of Kurama's wall missing?"  
  
Botan "Uhhh, redecorating! Yeah, that's it."  
  
Kuwabara "Oh, hey, the shrimp is trying to beat Urameshi into a pulp!"  
  
Botan "Uhm, your seeing things!"  
  
Yukina "Oh no, that's definitely Hiei and Yusuke."  
  
Botan "Ummmm, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!"   
  
Back inside...  
  
Yusuke and Kurama have shoved Hiei into the closet, and are pretending to paint the walls. When the car is finally out of view, they sigh and start planning.  
  
Kurama "We just have to get Hiei to accept Kuwabara and Yukina's relationship!"   
  
Yusuke "DUH! How?"  
  
Kurama "Well, Hiei is pretty honorable, so we either have to trick him into agreeing. Or somehow have them earn his respect."  
  
Yusuke "Hmm, some test huh?"  
  
Kurama "Yeah, but make sure Hiei doesn't-  
  
*BHOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*  
  
...  
  
"Aww!!! My closet. And I just bought those clothes!!"  
  
Yusuke "Forget about that! We gotta save Kuwabara and possibly Botan!!"  
  
Some miles away...  
  
Botan looks back and sees a huge black light and an explosion coming from the general direction of Kurama's house.  
  
Botan "... I am SO dead."  
  
Yukina "What?"  
  
Botan "Uh, um, I hope my cat's well fed!!"  
  
Kuwabara "Oh no! I forgot to ask Kurama to feed my kitty!"  
  
Yukina "Aw, you are always thinking of others! Come on, let's go back and get him!"  
  
Botan "AHH! NO!! Um, I, I, I told Keiko to take cake of him!!!! Yeah, yeah."  
  
Yukina "Boy, your so stressed today!"  
  
Botan "Um, big job from Koenma I didn't finish!"  
  
Yukina "Oh, well then you go finish that and we'll check on Keiko! Bye!"  
  
Botan "NOOOOO!! Wait guys!! Guys?"  
  
Too late Botan, they already left.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Keiko was running towards Kurama's too.  
  
Keiko "If Yusuke lured another demon into Kurama's house! I'm going to kill him!! Well, unless he gets killed first."  
  
Yusuke "WHAT!?!"  
  
Keiko "Oh THERE you are! What happened?"  
  
Kurama "Hiei got loose."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????"  
  
Kuwabara "Jeez Keiko! Don't scream to loud! How's my kitty?"  
  
Keiko "What? How should I know?"  
  
Yukina "Oh, Botan said you were taking care of him."  
  
Keiko "She did? Oh, um, I mean, YEAH! I uh, was going there right now!!"  
  
Yusuke "Then, why are you he- OW!! Um, yeah, were going to! Ow, your heels really hurt you know."  
  
Keiko "They'll hurt more if you don't tell me what's going on!!"  
  
Yukina "What?"  
  
Kurama "Uh, yeah, Keiko wants to know, How is Yusuke's Mom!!"  
  
Keiko "Yeaaaahhhhh...."  
  
Yukina "Oh, ok. Hey, what happened to Hiei?"  
  
Kurama "Uh, He's... OH GAWD!!"  
  
Yusuke "Huh? What are you? O.O ... @%^!!!!!"  
  
Keiko "Yusuke! Don't sw- [Holy $&^@] AHHHHHH!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Keiko, Kurama and Yusuke quickly jump into Kuwabara's car.  
  
"DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hehe, I'm sure most of you can guess where Hiei is! ^.^  
  
Oh yeah, since Koenma is in the next few chappies, just wanna say he's in his teenage form. 


	5. Amnesia?

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Kuwabara "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Yusuke "Ok, Don't panic, but look in the rearview window."  
  
"... O.O Is that the shrimp?"  
  
Kurama "Now might not be a good time to call him that. DRIVE!!!!!!!"  
  
*ZOOM!* the car speeds away and the black flash following then gets farther away.  
  
Keiko "Phew, Safe!"  
  
Kurama "No, I think I sense his youki getting stronger..."  
  
They look back again and see Hiei.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"DIE!!!!"  
  
*THONK!!!*  
  
...  
  
Much later...  
  
Kurama "You guys REALLY have to stop whacking him."  
  
Hiei is on Yusuke's bed this time.  
  
Koenma "You know, you guys should thank me."   
  
Yukina "Hi Koenma! Sorry Botan couldn't finish your big job!"  
  
Koenma "What job? I haven't given her a job sinc- OW!! I mean, it's ok, I'll give her an extra day. Ow.  
  
Yusuke "Oh come on, Keiko kicks me harder than that."  
  
Koenma "Yeah, well, your used to people hitting you by now."  
  
Yukina just stands there, confused over what they are arguing about.  
  
Then she finally notices something.  
  
Yukina "^.^ YAY! Hiei is awake!"  
  
...  
  
Hiei "Ow, my head, oh hi Yukina! What's up!"  
  
Kurama "Uhm, Hiei, do you by chance remember anything that happened?"  
  
Hiei "What do you mean? I remember getting hit by something, but that's about it. Why is everyone staring at me? Is this Yusuke's room?"  
  
Yusuke O.o "Wait... ok, um, let's try something. Uh, who's this?" *Points to Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei "Kazuma Kuwabara. Why?"   
  
...  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!! THE Apocalypse is HERE!! HIEI DIDN'T CALL KUWABARA "BAKA" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Kurama "Oh, he just has amnesia, that's all ^.^" 


	6. Yusuke's Room

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Yusuke "This is a blessing in disguise! Hiei forgot all about trying to kill us!"  
  
Koenma "And he's nicer!"  
  
Kurama "But, this isn't right! What about the old Hiei?"  
  
Hiei "What are you talking about?"  
  
Keiko "Uhh... nothing!"   
  
Hiei "Um, ok."  
  
Kurama "We need Botan's opinion too!"  
  
Koenma "I'll call her."  
  
Later...  
  
Botan "Hi guys! What was so important? Don't tell me we- AHHHHH!!!" *Whack*  
  
Kurama "Ok, this REALLY has to stop."  
  
Yusuke "We were trying to tell you that Hiei isn't after our blood anymore."  
  
Botan "Oh, how'd that happen? Did he get knocked out again?"  
  
Koenma "^.^;;;;; Eh, NOT IMPORTANT! But he got amnesia, and forgot that Kuwabara and Yukina got married!"  
  
Hiei *wakes up* "WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!?!??!?!?"  
  
Kurama "Hmmm, looks like he got his memory back after you hit him with that oar."  
  
Hiei "YOU HIT ME WITH WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
Botan "EIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"  
  
Botan attempts to whack him again, but after being knocked out over 3 times in the last 4 chappies, Hiei expertly dodges, grabs the oar, and tries to break it. Then settles with chucking it out the window.  
  
Hiei "NOW YOU DIEEEEE!!!  
  
Much Later...  
  
Kurama "Sorry Hiei, but we can't let you kill Botan! Or the rest of us."  
  
Hiei is surrounded with quite a few wards from Koenma and just to be safe, tied up by one of Kurama's plants.  
  
Keiko "Yusuke! Your room is such a mess!"  
  
Yusuke "It was messy before we tried to catch Hiei."  
  
Botan peeks out from behind an overturned desk, and satisfied that Hiei can't kill her now, crawls out.  
  
Botan "Hmm, Yukina and Kuwabara should be back by now, we should clean up."  
  
Keiko "EXACTLY! Get Moving Yusuke!!!"  
  
Kurama "One more problem, what do we do with Hiei?"  
  
Yusuke "Simple! He went home!"  
  
Kurama "And where would that be? His tree doesn't count."  
  
Much cleaning later...  
  
Kurama and Yusuke have once again stuffed him into a closet.  
  
Keiko "You can't keep stuffing everything into your closet Yusuke!!"  
  
Yusuke "No, most of it is under the bed. Oops."  
  
Keiko "That too! Go clean it out! We'll all help!"  
  
Yusuke "Aww, but he bit me! Twice this time!"  
  
Koenma "I have more paperwork!"  
  
Botan "Uh, and I have to help!"  
  
Kurama "I better get home before my mom sees the house."  
  
Keiko "HELP!!! CLEAN!!!! NOWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
... "Yes ma'am."  
  
Yay! Keiko has turned into a slave driver! Haha, ok, kidding.  
  
Please review! Or read DRI ! Or DRF and MRL if you're a Sonic fan! ^.^ (Yes, all written by me)  
  
P.s, I wrote the last 4 chapters while waiting for the phone company to fix all our phones! When FINALLY it's done, and I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS ALREADY!! ^.^  
  
*sniff* Thanks guys! ^.^ I'll write more! 


	7. Hiei's escape

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Weird! This fic drew in more reviews per chappie, than like, all my other fics! (Put together too)]  
  
[Meh.]  
  
Much, MUCH, cleaning later...  
  
[Oh yes, extra note, I wrote this story because I was pissed at all the "Hiei finally tells Yukina, Weepy ending." (Did I tell you guys that already?) Actually, there are 2 I've read that don't exactly have a weepy ending, but anyway, the other kind of story that appears a lot is the "Kurama has to tell his mom" Ok, all the ones I've read so far are very different, but are either very funny or involve a lot of pain for Kurama (Jeez, one even has him go through dissection by a mad scientist. *Shudder* still have nightmares about that one. No, I don't remember the name anymore.) What's the point of all this?   
  
I... don't remember...  
  
*Readers anime fall*]   
  
Anyway, Much, much, cleaning later...  
  
[Radio "Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe..." {1}  
  
O.o That REALLY has to stop happing.]  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
WHAT!? How DARE they stuff me into the !#$^& closet!?!?!!! Man, this is more stuffed than Kurama's! He has to clean more often. Putrid air. Stupid wards. I'm going to kill Koenma once I get out of here. And that baka. And the other baka, and that other one...   
  
Yukina's POV  
  
Wow, that was so fun! I'm glad Botan showed us this place. The ningenkai really is beautiful. Kazuma is so sweet, and everyone else. But I have a feeling their hiding something.   
  
Kuwabara's POV  
  
Man, I am SUCH the luckiest dude in the world. All 3 worlds probably. Hah, hey, we're back at Yusuke's already!  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
&*#$!! I haven't cleaned this much since, AHH! I don't even remember!!! Oh no, I think Hiei's trying to escape again.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
My mom is so going to kill me. Oh, what to say? I was at Yusuke's and forgot to call! Yeah! No, the power was out!! Good, power out. Hey, what's all that banging?  
  
Hie- [AHHH! You know what I mean.]  
  
Those baka's, now I just have to break down this door. Hmm, which one should I go after first? That annoying one, yes, good plan. Hmm, I should burn this place down. Yes, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
MY POV!!! HAHAHAHA didn't expect that huh? Eh, anyway...  
  
Everyone in the room stared uneasily at the closet door, suddenly, Yukina and Kuwabara burst in.  
  
Kuwabara "HEY GUYS! Woah, what's all that banging?"  
  
Koenma "What banging? I don't hear anything!"  
  
Botan "Me either! Heh."  
  
Kurama "Yeah, your just imagining it."  
  
Yusuke "Yeah, hah, imagining it."  
  
Yukina "Oh, I hear it too. Oh well, I need to get my coat, excuse me."  
  
Yukina attempted to get through everyone, who was currently trying to, as innocently as possible, stop Hiei from breaking down the door.  
  
Finally, Yukina got through, despite the fact that every tried to turn the heater on, or offer her their jacket.  
  
When Yukina reached the door, Hiei also kicked it open. [Oh, bad luck.]  
  
Hiei "I'm FREE!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! PREPARE TO- Hey, Yukina? Oh god, AHHH!! YUKINA!! WAKE UP!!! NOOOOo00ooOOo0oOo0OO!!!"  
  
*Chaos breaks looses*  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Yukina finally woke up. In the hospital.  
  
Nurse "Oh, she's up, you can come- WOAH!"  
  
  
  
Hiei "YUKINA!!! ARE YOU OK!?!?!?"  
  
Yukina "Oh, hello! Who are you?"  
  
...  
  
[HEHE!!!! REVIEW!!!]  
  
{1} Yes, I have my radio on, usually 24-7, and sometimes (Actually, pretty often) it plays certain verses that have to do with what I'm writing, or about to write.  
  
Song is "Harder to Breathe" by, like, Maroon 5 or something. Don't own. See Disclaimer. (On yeah! I've hit 60!!! ^.^) 


	8. Well, this can't be good

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Ok, no one reviewed yet. Meh, I'll write anyway.]  
  
Hiei "...Y-y-you... don't, remember me?!"  
  
Yukina "Um, no."  
  
Kuwabara "Ok, how about me?"  
  
Yukina "Sorry, actually, I can't seem to remember my name right now either."  
  
[Oh hey, people! Just wanted to state that I'm writing this chappie, while, watching, my tree be taken away. Oh, the truck just left... See, I live in northeast America, and we just had a HUGE storm. In fact, the practically 70 year old tree in front of my house, just, kinda, fell. So, again, I can't get on the internet (Fell on top of the telephone wires.) dang, I'm lucky part of our house didn't fall down with it. Of course, I can't say the same for our neighbor's car.]  
  
[OH!!! A Verizon car is in front of our house now. I didn't know we used Verizon.]  
  
Kurama "Wow, 2 amnesia victims in 24 hours. You think it's hereditary?"  
  
Botan "You think whacking her would help."  
  
Kurama "I think the first one with Hiei was a fluke."  
  
Yukina had been trying to make sense of this conversation.  
  
Yukina "Wait, your Hiei right?"  
  
Hiei "Yeah."  
  
Yukina "Am I your sister? Or some other family member?"  
  
Hiei O.o ...  
  
[Oh, Yukina's smart.]  
  
Kuwabara "Huh? Of course not! Right?"  
  
Hiei "R-r-right." *Gives Death Glares to Botan and Kurama*  
  
After a lot of explaining and introducing, Yukina began to remember ramdon things. Including, fortunately, or unfortunately, the wedding.   
  
Yukina "Yeah, and then, I think it was Kurama and Yusuke, hah, you were trying to stuff Hiei into a sack or something? Right?"  
  
Kurama "^.^;;; uh, um, er..."  
  
Yusuke "Ahhhh... Of course not!!"  
  
Yukina "Oh, ok, then we got this car, and we kept driving around this house, I think the wall was blown away or something, oh yes, redecorating!"  
  
Botan "^.^;;; Heh, yeah."  
  
Yes, she remembered more and more, including many things they wish to forget.  
  
Yukina "Oh yeah! Someone got Kazuma pink and purple boxers!"  
  
...Moving on...  
  
Keiko "Wow, you even, remember the name of Kuwabara's kitty."  
  
Kuwabara "AHHHH!!! MY KITTY!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara dashes off, they can hear doctors screaming "NO RUNNING!! (Unless in emergency situations)" the whole way.  
  
Yukina "Isn't he nice. Always thinking of others! So sweet. I think I should be going too! bye guys!"  
  
Yukina jumped out of the bed, waved to the nurse, and failed to notice a tear gem she cried at some point.  
  
*slip* "EIIIIIIII!!!" *Thud*  
  
...  
  
[MEH!!! My phone is still dead! I guess I'll write the next chappie then.] 


	9. Another Victim

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Hmm, I should extend my disclaimer to include demons, half demons, anything in between, bands, songs, animals, video games, mass-marketed company names, places, made up characters, books... you get the picture.]  
  
[Wow, the Verizon ppl have been here for, like, 3 hours! Stupid phone still dead. no internet. *sniff*   
  
Hey, I should start answering reviews now.]  
  
Meh, oh yeah, Yukina.  
  
Nurse "Sorry, but you guys have to leave now."  
  
Hiei "What?! WHY!?"  
  
Nurse "Well, cause regulations say so! Anyway, she's still out."  
  
Hiei growls and reaches for his kantana, only to find it gone. {2}  
  
[MY PHONE RANG!!! YES!! INTERNET!!!]  
  
Kurama shoves Hiei out the door and apologies to the nurse.  
  
[Oh ^$#@, internet isn't fixed yet.]  
  
Outside...  
  
Hiei "Ok, who has it?!"  
  
Yusuke "Has what?"  
  
Botan "^.^ yeah. What?"  
  
Who stole da sword? dun Dun DUNN!!!!  
  
Find out next chappie! REVIEW! Cause my internet works now!  
  
{2} [Hiei "¬.¬ this reminds me of the time those crazy authoresses sold my sword on EBay. Three times." (No, I don't remember who, but it was a funny story, where they forced the YYH cast to sing nursery songs.)] 


	10. Who can you Trust?

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Yay! So many reviews! As promised, I'm writing!!  
  
See, reviews=more chappies!  
  
Hah, ok, hey, thanks you ppl that review like, all of my chappies! Like Joe97, who interestingly, has reviewed almost every chappie I've ever written! (Including other fics) and Katyfoxdemon2 and xKitsunex and everyone else that left an anonymous review and other ppl, yeah, blah. Oh hey, I read your bio lady Lanet, I hope ppl join, erm, and cheeto! The only other person besides Joe97 that had also left a review for DRI! Yeah! Thanks!   
  
Yeah, ok, ppl want to know who stole Hiei's sword right? Right?! No? darn.   
  
Hiei was walking around in circles, thinking.  
  
~Flashback!!! YAYYYYY!!~  
  
Hiei was concentrating hard; maybe he had misplaced it, no. Stolen maybe? By who? No one could get it with it on me, except some master thief, like...  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama, but he was kneeling on the ground, looking at a flower. Hiei looked around him, Yusuke and Botan looked a little guiltier every minute. And he couldn't forget Koenma. Keiko couldn't have stolen it, she was just another baka ningen, like...  
  
Kuwabara.   
  
Oh great, I'm getting paranoid.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
They left, mocking me. How dare they! I would kill them, one I get my sword back. How dare they steal it! I WILL GET IT BACK!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!! I promise you... REVENGE!!!!!! {3}  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Hmm, Hiei must going crazy again, oh boy, that spike in ki really doesn't seem right. I wonder if this has anything to do with his sword. I better go check on him.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Uh oh, I think Kurama's coming. *!&$ !! Should have hid my youki better. ARGG!!! Where do I go? Who can I trust? Only one person...  
  
Yukina's POV  
  
Ow, my head. Where am I? Oh, a bed, I think, I'm, in a... hospital? I wonder what happened now. I can't remember anything!! Think Yukina! I remember Genkai's temple, but, that's about it. And well, part of my past in the island, the koorimes [sp?]{4}. Oh yes, and Botan, Keiko, Yusuke. Koenma, Kurama, and Shizuru. There was someone else; I think it was, no, wait. "Hiei"  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
O.o what? Did she just say my name? How did she know? She looks asleep...  
  
Yuk- blahblah, you know.  
  
Yes, that was it. "Hiei". Wait, Hiei? I sense him, here, somewhere.   
  
A Ramdon Nurse POV  
  
Man, this really sucks, 3 patients dead, in 2 hours! But still, I love my job. Well, time to check on the amnesia people. Can you believe this? She's remembered practically everything, just to slip on this weird pearl. What the? Who the hell is that? I thought visiting time was over, oh yeah! It is over...   
  
"AHHH!!! INTRUDER!!!!"  
  
[BUSTED!!!!]  
  
[Hiei "SHUT UP!!!"]  
  
[Yukina "Hey, it was you, Hiei."]  
  
[Ramdon Nurse "EIIIII!!! DIEDIEDIEDIE!!]   
  
*WHACK* *THUD*  
  
[Kurama "... You have something against him or what?"]  
  
[... Just review. You can flame me if you are a Hiei fan. Or for some other reason. Suggestions, comments, questions, blahblah, send it all in!!!]  
  
{3} this was, I think, a direct quote from Shadow the Hedgehog, AKA, the ultimate life form (some Sonic game). See {4} for more information.  
  
{4} I really have NO clue what I'm talking about here; it's just what I gathered from some other fics. 


	11. WE INTERRUPT THE NORMAL PLOT yet again

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Hey! A note! Many ramdon circumstances and reasons have prodded me to write this chappie. Yes, this chappie is special. SO READ ALL OF IT!!  
  
[DH "Oh yay! Reading reviews! WHAT? MY TREE IS COOL OK!?!! Don't insult the tree! Poor thing, I even gave him a nice funeral."]  
  
[Kurama "Hi Hannah! What are you doing?]  
  
[DH "Reading reviews!!! Hey, recognize this author?"]  
  
[Kurama "Koganeiro Kitsune? Um, not really."]  
  
[DH "Mad Doctor? Sick mother? Live dissection without anesthetic? Video cam-"]  
  
[Kurama "O.o NOOOOo0oo0OoOOooO!!!! STOP!!!!"]  
  
[Hiei "Shut up fox!"]  
  
[DH "Hiei, her friends also sold your kantana on EBay, 3 times."]  
  
[Hiei "... DIEEEE!!! *runs off*]  
  
[DH "Let see, any other reviews? Oh one about- oh, back already?"]  
  
[Hiei "You still have my sword."]  
  
[DH "Not me. Hey, here's a review for you."]  
  
Who needs swords? Everybody has guns now-a-days. Hopes your internet fixes soon! Dumb trees (growls) -Joe97 {Thanks man}  
  
[DH "Ok, besides the dumb tree comment, any-"]  
  
[Hiei "WHAT!! Cold Makai Steel could beat those stupid ningen things any day!!]  
  
[DH "Hiei, Swords are a ningen invention."]  
  
[Hiei "... Sleep."]  
  
*WHACK* *THUD*  
  
[Hiei "HAHAHAHAHA!!! TAKE THAT!!!! That's for knocking me out so many times!!! REVENGE IS SWEET!!!]  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
[Kurama "Ok, who's writing the story now?"]  
  
Hiei and Kurama stare at the laptop.  
  
[Hiei "MEEEEE!!!! ^.^"]  
  
One day, Kuwabaka, that oaf, was walking down the street. Suddenly, HE WAS KILLED!!! No one cared about his dead, smelly body.  
  
[Kurama "-.- Hiei..."]  
  
Then, a stupid ningen was driving a sweet snow truck, and it crashed under Hiei's favorite tree. The sweet snow spilled out and Hiei got it all. And killed any ningens that attempted to relieve him of his treasure.  
  
[Hiei "YUM!! ^.^"]  
  
[Kurama "... Ok, my turn."]  
  
Botan was sent out to get another soul in the ningenkai. This one actually seemed to have a lot of Ki. She walked carefully to the soul, and realized who it was.  
  
Botan "Kuwabara!?"  
  
Kuwabaka, no wait, Kuwabara. "Oh! Hi Botan! Another mission?"  
  
Botan "Uhm, no. How do I explain this? Uh, I'm here to collect your soul."  
  
Kuwabara "My Soul? But, I'm using it!"  
  
Botan "Uhhh, but your dead."  
  
Kuwabara "I'm dead, no way! HAHAHAHA! Dead, come on, my body is right-"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Kuwabara "AHHHHH!!!!!!! I'm DEAD!!!!!! NOOOo0o0o0o0OOoO0oO!! HOW?! WHY?!"  
  
Botan "ARG!!! Be quiet!! Let's just go ask Koenma."  
  
Later...  
  
Koenma "Hi Botan! Who's here? The ice cream driver?"  
  
Botan "No, the other ningen soul."  
  
Koenma "Who would be..."  
  
Botan "Ah, Kuwabara sir."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Much explaining after that...   
  
Koenma "Well, for serving me directly so well, or, not always to well, anyway, your free to go ok? And you're still a spirit detective. Bye!"  
  
Kuwabara "Wait! What are the circumstances of my death?"  
  
[Hiei "Hn, like he could say a sentence that complicated."]  
  
[Kurama "Don't make me take away your sweet snow."]  
  
[Hiei "... Shutting up."]  
  
Koenma "According to these papers, it was another fanfiction death. Wow, those don't come often for minor characters."  
  
Kuwabara "I'm a minor character?"  
  
Koenma "Well, most authors don't feel it necessary to kill stupid characters that are just there for laughs, but torture them for humorous purposes."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
[Kurama "Hiei! Move!! It's my turn!!]  
  
[Hiei "Well, it's mine now!!"]  
  
[Yusuke "HEY!! I wanna write!"]  
  
[...]  
  
[...]  
  
[Yusuke "Door open, authoress knocked out, mauled ice cream truck outside, I WANT SOME FUN TOO!!"]  
  
Anyway, Kuwabara was brought back to life and one day Keiko appeared at Yusuke's house.  
  
[Kurama "I don't like where this is going."]  
  
[Hiei "Hn."]  
  
[Yusuke "Let's see, {CENSORED}, or maybe, {ALSO CENSORED}. What the heck? Censored? WHAT!? This laptop has Censors?"]  
  
[Laptop "Duh. Why do you think everything she writes is PG? Or G? Who do you think !%^#s all the swears?]   
  
[Yusuke "I never thought of it that way."]  
  
[Laptop "You actually think?"]  
  
[Hiei "I like this ningen thing."]  
  
[Laptop "Please, I have a name, it's-]{5}  
  
[DH "What the hell? Why is Yusuke here? Ow my head. Hey, is that an ice cream truck?"]  
  
[Laptop "BUSTED!"]  
  
So, while I read all the stuff that those 3 typed up, Hiei and Yusuke slowly edge away.  
  
[DH "What the hell? Only one demon, one semi-hanyou, and one baka human could have written this. And they'd better run."]  
  
[Hiei "I'm gone."]  
  
[Kurama "Hey, I tried to fix the story!"]  
  
[Yusuke "Aww, but I didn't even get to {CENSORED}!!"]  
  
While I chase the previously mentioned...  
  
[Laptop "... Hmm, I could post this while she's away. WELL!!! REVIEW AND SHE MIGHT NOT KILL ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT!!"]  
  
{5} What? His name? Fine, my Laptop's name is Ludwig. Ok? Happy? Sheesh. No, not the famous composer. 


	12. Well? who took it?

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Weird, I update more on weekdays when I have much homework to do.  
  
After Hiei *silenced* the nurse...  
  
Hiei "Um, Yukina, I need your help."  
  
Yukina "What happened to that nice nurse?"  
  
Hiei "Uhhh, she, um, had a fainting spell. Yeah."  
  
Yukina "Oh. I should heal her."  
  
Hiei "NONONONO!! Come with me, real fast!"  
  
Yukina "Well. Ok."  
  
Yukina's POV  
  
What did he do to that nurse anyway? I could of sword I saw him hit her or something. But either way, I feel, safe. Where do I remember him anyway? I can't remember much now.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Aww @%^*!! Why did I do that? I hope that ningen doesn't die. NONONO!!! Stupid "Nice" feelings! I'm not nice! I could kill her! If I wanted to. If my sister wasn't here. Yeah. Hn. Where could I take her? To Genkai's temple, obviously. She doesn't know a thing about the sword. Who has my @%&*$ sword anyway? Oh @%$#, someone's coming.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Oh great... Hiei "Kidnapped" Yukina and knocked out a nurse. I wonder why? Well, this doesn't seem fatal, and Hiei would never hurt his sister. I should leave this room before-  
  
"HEY! YOU! KID!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"  
  
$%@#.  
  
One fast ride for Yukina later...  
  
Genkai "*yawn* what the? Oh it's you Hiei. Let me guess, Yukina has amnesia and you're looking for your sword. Right?"  
  
Hiei "... Hn."  
  
Genkai "... Thought so."  
  
Hiei "... Fine then. Who took my sword?"  
  
Genkai "Ask Yukina. That's why you brought her here."  
  
Yukina "What?"  
  
Hiei "Sorry, we were mostly talking through telepathy."  
  
Yukina "Oh. Ok. Why am I here again?"  
  
Hiei "Well, see, I'm, uh, looking for something valuable and I can't really trust anyone else besides you."  
  
Yukina "Ok! But you should trust more people. What are you looking for?"  
  
Genkai "You should tell her."  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
Genkai "Don't say I didn't tell you then."  
  
Later...  
  
Hiei "Kuwabara?"  
  
Yukina "He was looking for his kitty."  
  
Hiei "But he was here most of the time. How about Yusuke?"  
  
Yukina "I think he was trying to grab Keiko's shirt or something."  
  
Hiei "O.o ... Um, yeah... Kurama?"  
  
Yukina "He wouldn't do that."  
  
Hiei "But if he knew what I going to do with it..."  
  
Yukina "Kurama isn't psychic, right? And what is it you're looking for?"  
  
Hiei "Uh, I REALLY can't tell you."  
  
Yukina "Well, that seems to be everyone. Sorry I couldn't help you more."  
  
Genkai "Hiei, you're forgetting something."  
  
Hiei "Hn. What?"  
  
Genkai "Find out yourself. You can. Remember?"  
  
Hiei "What? I- oh. Yeahhhhh..."  
  
Hiei takes off his bandana and opens his Jagan.   
  
...  
  
...  
  
Hiei "!%!&#$%!@%@!*%#^@^!!!!! IT WAS-"  
  
MEEP! Cliffie! Yay! Review and guess! ^.^ don't hurt me! Review anyway and I'll post the next chappie immediately! See? I wrote it all out. I just need to post it! ^.- 


	13. YAY! now you know

"KUWABARA'S KITTY!?!?!?!? {6}"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hah, no, I'm just kidding.  
  
Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
"YUKINA!?!?!?!"  
  
Yukina "Huh? What?"  
  
Hiei "You had it?"  
  
Yukina "Had what? You never told me what "It" was, how would I know if I had it?"  
  
Genkai "Told ya."  
  
~What Hiei Saw~  
  
Hiei turned around to punch the baka. Yukina saw the hilt of his sword and carefully pulled it out. "Wow, shiny" She marveled at the beautiful edges and the bright sharpness when Kurama interrupted. "Yukina, you might wanna give it back to Hiei, that's one of his prized possessions." Yusuke had a better idea "Hah, more like only possession, hide it! It would make a nice prank!" *SLAP* soon Keiko, followed by Botan and Koenma voiced their opinions. The sword was stashed away, and Hiei and Kuwabara were still arguing over who's da baka.  
  
~End, um, the mini flashback thing~  
  
Hiei "...Uh..."  
  
Yukina "Oh!! You mean this? *Takes out Kantana*"  
  
Hiei "O.O Yesyesyesyes!!!!" *Tries to grab it*  
  
Yukina "Uh, is that blood on it though?" *Holds it away*  
  
Hiei "Duh. I mean, NO!! Uh, I, um, was cutting this ningen food!"   
  
  
  
~Hiei has a flashback! ^.^~  
  
Kuwabara opens a "Happy Meal" box and takes out a fat thing with many colors, must be some food. He takes a big bite and red gooey stuff shoots all over the place. Yusuke laughs his head off. Kurama say's it's a hamburger, which is processed cow meat. I thought ningens weren't bloodthirsty creatures. I must try this "hamburger" someday...  
  
~End flashback~   
  
Hiei "Yeah! It was, um, a hamburger! Can I have my sword back now?"  
  
Yukina "Um, ok. Wait, sword? As in... Killing?"  
  
Hiei "... Well, yeah. I MEAN!! I only use it to protect people! Yeah! Helpless bakas. Part of my job. Yeah.   
  
[Just cause I wrote so, Yukina doesn't remember that Hiei carries around sharp dangerous objects and used to kill people for the heck of it. And Hiei would like to keep it that way.]  
  
Hiei "Now... where's that fox?"  
  
A few miles away...  
  
In the city jail...   
  
Kurama "BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"  
  
Police dude "Right..."  
  
Kurama "I just stumbled in! Where's your evidence? Huh? HUH!?! And I'm a minor! Also according to..."  
  
10 mins later...  
  
Kurama "... So THERE!"  
  
Police dude "... He knows too much. Lock him up."  
  
Kurama "Note to self, watch less Law and Order."   
  
{6} what's his name? Eiichi?  
  
Thanks Joe97, I didn't even think of that! Hah, well, I guess it did make sense, cause of my summary. Oh yeah, this chappie's for you! Cause you wrote me ANOTHER song and you're like the only one that reviewed last time!! 


	14. Kurama in Jail?

Da Ramdon Wedding  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Wow, I'm trying to type 2 chappies at once! Hopefully I don't mix up the 2 stories.  
  
Koenma, back to his toddler form, is watching Kurama on that big screen of his. [The hidden cameras are watching yoooooouuuuu...]  
  
Koenma "WHAT!?!? How dare they do that to Kurama! POLICE BRUTALITY!!!"  
  
Gorge "But, they haven't even touched him yet sir..."  
  
Koenma "EXACTLY!! Come on, We must counter sue!!! Hurry Gorge, get a lawyer!!"  
  
Gorge "Umm, they're not suing us..."  
  
Koenma "... You dare question me?"  
  
Gorge "Wha!!! No sir!!!" *hurries away* ... *to call the spirit ogres against Koenma union (S.O.A.K .U)*  
  
Koenma "*muttering* that's right. Only I can torture them!!! Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! *evil laugh echoes*"  
  
*Gorge dials faster*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Police dude "So, uh... I guess you have to stay here tonight."  
  
Kurama "Oh. Ok. Can I call my mom?"  
  
Police dude "Sure!" *hands him phone*  
  
Kurama "Gee, you people are much nicer then those guys in the movies!"  
  
Police dude "Yeah, people just seem to think that police are evil. Like. Republicans." [Ummm... no offence to you GOPs]  
  
Anyhoo...  
  
Yusuke barges into Hiei's room. "HIEIHIEIHIEI!!!!!! KURAMA GOT ARRESTED!!!!!"  
  
Hiei "Hah, I knew Yoko would take over one day."  
  
Yusuke "Hiei, get over here."  
  
Hiei "Hn. No."  
  
Yusuke "Ok, but your sis- *ahem* Yukina might not like this."  
  
Hiei "...coming."  
  
Outside...  
  
Yusuke "Hiei, did you knock out a nurse?"  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
Yusuke "And I'm guessing you took Yukina too."  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
Yusuke "Well, Kurama went to look for you and they thought he kidnapped your sister and knocked out that nurse!!"  
  
Hiei "Hn- WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Yusuke "I said Kurama went to lo-"  
  
Hiei "WE MUST SAVE HIM!!!! Ningen police are more evil than some demons!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke "... have you watched a lot of T.V lately?"  
  
Hiei "Black box with people inside? Yes."  
  
Yusuke "ME TOO!!! Now... LET'S SAVE KURAMA!!"  
  
They both dash off. Then Hiei has to wait 10 mins for Yusuke to catch up.  
  
Yusuke "*pant* you *gasp* know, we should call *wheeze* Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei "...Hn."  
  
Much later...   
  
Kuwabara "HI GUYS!! ^____^"  
  
Hiei "Quiet baka, we must save the fox from their evil torture."  
  
Kuwabara "Uhhh, why are we at a police station?"  
  
Yusuke "You really are dumb huh? They, themmmm, = Eeeeeevil!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara "... Uhhhh, righhhhhtttttt. *muttering* Better call mental hospital soon."  
  
  
  
Hiei "Well, WERE OFF!!!"  
  
Yusuke "To save the Wizard! LALALALALA!!!"  
  
[And we thought Kuwabara was the dumb one]  
  
Inside...  
  
Police dude "Well, you really don't have bad record. You don't even have a record! You must be a really good person."  
  
Kurama "Uh, heh, good person..."  
  
Police dude "Ah, just go."  
  
Kurama "Really? Thanks."  
  
Outside...  
  
Kuwabara "Are you sure this is the way in?"  
  
Hiei "... Shut up baka."  
  
Yusuke "Oh, this door is locked. Ah well."  
  
Hiei "Heh, no problem" *attacks it*  
  
*BOOOOOM*  
  
Kuwabara "AHHHHH!!! We're so dead!!" *runs in circles*  
  
Yusuke "You're overreacti-  
  
*Very bright lights and alarm starts ringing*  
  
...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH" *Yusuke runs in circles too*  
  
Hiei "Hn, looks like this is where they keep the really bad prisoners."  
  
Kuwabara "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!!!"  
  
Hiei "Hn" *point to sign*  
  
Sign: Really bad prisoners here. Very loud security. Do not break in or out.  
  
  
  
Yusuke "AHHHHHHH!!!! The walls are closing!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara "Hey look! Police doggies! Nice doggie! Nice do- AHHHHH!!! GET IT OFFF!!! OWOWOWOWOW!!"  
  
Hey, does anyone remember that weird episode where they have to get thorough this weird place and only one can go through while the rest are eventually crushed by a falling ceiling? And Hiei goes? Well, I never saw the end of that episode, so here's my version!  
  
You'll see it next chappie.   
  
Review! 


End file.
